potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/Addressing the trolls
Well at first glance I wasn't even going to take the time to respond to this because I took it in as just a troll blog... but then t''hen Madster pointed out that the people on the PPW are ''actually ''trying to remove Pearson from power. I've concluded this. It's not that it's a troll blog. It's that everyone on that Wiki (for the most part), is a troll. I'm sure I'm not the only one that has noticed that Pearson hasn't really... "done" anything on any Wiki in quite some time. Yet ironically... people are beginning to talk about him more, and more, and more. This here proves that The PPW and even this wiki (to a certain degree) are both dependent on Pearson. Every time I go there, I see something about him. I'm baffled because if I recall, they "isolated" him fron Roleplayer over a year ago, and yet more and more blogs are being made about him. It's almost like they ''want ''him to accept their policies. Furthermore, I'd like to address something to Parax directly: '''Then continue to recognize him; just remember that there will be consequences for those actions.' 14 minutes ago by Parax. ^The above comment was made by you. Before someone rages in the comment threads about how I "force religion!" please read: (Athough this Wiki promotes Christianity, compassion, good will, and kindness, we do not force ''anyone to be a Christian. The only time I've ever challenged someone's religion is when John Breasly started uploading pages about the Church of Satan which nobody wanted here.) That being said, Parax; you are not permitted to force someone to believe what ''YOU ''want, and make them give up their views simply because Pearson won't give you the attention you keep asking for. That's called Blackmailing. According to his ban log, that's why he was banned in the first place. It seems you two have more in common than I thought. Maybe you're related. Parax/Pearax, < xD! Anyways... according to ''your ''rules, people do not lose their titles unless it's due to inactivity and it just so happens that Pearson currently has the most active guild on the game in comparison to the other top guilds, I.E.: Masters, Rise of the Tide, TSUNAMI, VORTEX and Emerald Regiment. Unlike you, someone who tries to twist what is and turn it into what is not, here are a couple factual statistics that can be found on the leaderboards of Disney's website: '''Enemies Defeated' Sort By Top Pirates Top Guilds My Standings Ships Sunk Sort By Top Pirates Top Guilds My Standings PvP Mayhem Wins Sort By Top Pirates Top Guilds My Standings As you can see here.... Pearson currently controls one of the most powerful and probably ''the ''most active guild on the game (with an average of 20 - 70 people online) 24/7. I am currently a member of the guild and I have never seen any less than 20 people online at a time. About 95% of the members are above level 10 with most in the 30-range. You can check this yourselves by clicking on the guild in the directory or leaderboards. ^ The above concludes my first reason as to why Pearson should remain in power in Spain (and France, and Russia). He has the most powerful RP guild on POTCO. British Co. Elites (the only rival if you even consider it one) is in like 63rd place for most enemies defeated whereas his guild is in 3rd. Not to mention, Imperio De Espana is about a month and a half old whereas British Co. Elites is over a YEAR old. Imperio De Espana is more active, with higher levels, and better leaderboard stats. There is a reason its own GM, Sven Daggersteel decided to join Imperio. It's obvious that the reason The PPW is so desperately trying to get rid of Pearson now is because he's becoming really powerful again like he did in The Paradox. This is EXACTLY when the "Isolate Pearson" idea started, back in The Paradox. It's not like he just randomly did something terrible. They fear him and his ambitions. Anyone not on his side would. That's why everyone's ganging up against him. Secondly... Pearson has controlled Spain (consistently) and Russia and France (some-what consistently) for about 3 years. You can't just kick him out of power without going to war and per my crusade, Britain's about half taken over so I don't really think any of you have the resources to do anything to him right now. < Just saying. Thirdly, the wiki is based off of the game and on the game, Pearson has the most powerful guild in RP. No, you can't "RP how you want on the Wiki". The point of the Wiki is to document what happens on the game, and on the game, Pearson is practically taking over everything. Of course you'll never admit that seeing as all the PPW really is is a bunch of bullcrap propoganda. Even the British acknowledge that now. Forthly, to respond to Parax saying that Pearson can't rule anything seeing as he's globally blocked; guess what? He's getting unbanned in 2 days. Fifthly, you can't vote a Monarch out of power. That's the point of having a Monarch. It's absolute power. You can't really call him a tyrant seeing as the way that this game is set up is where every guild has one leader, (A GM) with absolute authority. He can do anything he wants, and can't be stopped by anyone else in the guild therefore in a sense making every guild a "Tyrannical Monarchy". Calling Pearson a "tyrant" because you don't like his methods or the fact that he's successful is sheer hypocrisy and jealousy. Get over yourselves, and stop wasting your lives trying to get his bloody attention. Good evening. - The Pope Category:Blog posts